Morning Sesion
by Septenyet
Summary: Selama pandangan itu selalu sama, selama sentuhannya tiap malam selalu sama, selama kehangatan itu masih tetap sama, Sai yakin cintanya pada pemuda bisu itu terbalas. Crack Pair SuiSai.


Morning Sesion

Morning Sesion © Septenyet

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: OOC as always, TYPO(S), GAJE, ANEH, ABAL, SHONEN AI!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Aku mencintaimu, Sai. Sungguh mencintaimu.

Jika dia memang bisa berteriak, dia akan mengatakan dengan lantang kata-kata itu kepada pemuda yang sedang terlelap di sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang menerobos tirai tak dapat mengganggunya. Pemuda berambut putih kebiruan itu hanya memandangi pemuda bernama Sai dengan senyum lembutnya. Perhatiannya seketika teralih pada jam dinding kamar yang menunjukkan angka 6.15. Sudah waktunya untuk membangunkan sang kekasih sebelum dia terlambat untuk berangkat kuliah.

Pemuda berambut putih kebiruan tersebut mendekati Sai dan mengguncang badannya perlahan. Namun, Sai tetap bergeming. Karena saking tak sabar, dia pun mencubit pipi Sai. Kali ini Sai merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Walau dengan berat hati, Sai membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha membiasakan pandangannya. Melihatnya membuat pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu kembali tersenyum.

"Umh... Kau sudah bangun, Sui. Apa aku kesiangan?" tanya Sai melihat kekasihnya memandangnya dengan iris violet itu lembut. Sui, lengkapnya Suigetsu Hozuki, hanya mengarahkan dagunya pada jam dinding di kamar.

"Ah! Aku harus segera mandi sebelum terlambat jam Kurenai-sensei. Kau tak keberatan kan membuatkanku sarapan?" Sai memposisikan dirinya duduk di hadapan pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Suigetsu hanya mengacungkan jempol. Ya, sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Sai, Suigetsu mulai belajar untuk membuat makanan sendiri. Awalnya dia hanya bisa membuat ramen instan, namun Sai selalu memarahinya dengan mengatakan bahwa makanan itu tidak sehat dan segala macam tetek bengek akibatnya.

Hening. Tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan. Suigetsu hanya memandang dalam ke manik kelam pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sai yang balas memandangnya mulai tersenyum.

'Aku mencintaimu, Sai,' ucap Suigetsu dalam hati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sui." Walau bagaimanapun hanya Sai yang mampu membaca hatinya. Sai tak perlu suara Suigetsu untuk menyerukan cinta. Selama pandangan itu selalu sama, selama sentuhannya tiap malam selalu sama, selama kehangatan itu masih tetap sama, Sai yakin cintanya pada pemuda bisu itu terbalas.

Cup. Sebuah kecupan ringan didaratkan Suigetsu pada bibir Sai. Hal ini justru membuat Sai menyeringai. Sepertinya dia berniat menggoda sang kekasih di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Diletakan dagunya pada bahu Suigetsu dan memandang Suigetsu dengan pandangan 'nakalnya'.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak keberatan kalau harus melewatkan kuliah pagiku. Rasanya aku merindukan sentuhanmu yang sudah absen selama satu minggu dan aku juga merindukan suaramu yang men... Aw!" Belum sempat kalimat itu terselesaikan, Suigetsu langsung menancapkan gigi runcingnya di leher jenjang Sai. Asal tahu saja, Sai mampu membuat Suigetsu mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya walau hanya sebuah desahan. Tentunya hanya dihadapan Sai dan momen tertentu saja.

"Kau... berani-beraninya kau membuat kissmark pagi-pagi begini. Bagaimana aku menyembunyikannya? Bagaimana kalau mereka menanyakannya?" Rasanya Sai mendapat balasan atas perbuatannya. Suigetsu yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu seakan tak peduli dengan kegelisahan sang kekasih masih dengan senyum melekat di bibirnya.

'Salah sendiri berani mengusik hiu tidur.' Begitulah balasan yang akan dia perdengarkan pada Sai seandainya dia bisa mengutarakannya.

(Das Ende)

Author's Note Time!

Setelah hiatus berkepanjangan, alias vakum, akhirnya nulis lagi dengan cerita yang singkat dan crack pair. Memang sengaja tidak menampilkan konflik disini. Juga aku merasa kebanyakan menulis '-nya' disini. Mohon maaf kalau EYD saya kurang berkenan dan kurang memuaskan dari segala sisi. Yang merasa kurang puas bisa menyampaikannya pada kolom review.

Review dari para readers dan senpai sangat berharga buat saya untuk lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!^_^

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
